La maison de l’impossible
by Shiro Jedusaur
Summary: Une mysterieuse lettre, une salle inconnue et de mysterieux enfants. Rajouter a ça de la poudre de perlinpinpin et vous avez une nouvelle fic. Je savais pas quoi mettre...


Albus Dumbledore était assis en ce beau jour du mois d'août ( 2 semaines avants la rentrée) au bureau directorial de Poudlard. La pièce était circulaire, remplie d'objets en tout genre avec une énorme bibliothèque personnelle au fond. Un imposant bureau en bois sombre trônait au milieu, orné et gravé à la feuille d'or. Un siège massif pareil en tout point au bureau, occupé par le directeur, était placé juste derrière. Le velours rouge et or faisant référence à la célèbre maison de Godric Gryffondor du directeur. Plongée dans la lecture de son livre il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'enfant qui était apparu comme par magie ( notez la blague de qualité) devant son bureau.

\- bonjour professeur, lança d'une voix douce l'enfant qui fit sursauté le ciel homme.

\- bonjour jeune homme, tu veux me poser un question?

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que mes frères et moi allons remettre des « prix » à certaines personnes de Poudlard et je vous serais gré de ne pas en parler et de garder le secret.

\- pourquoi m'en avoir parler dans ce cas? Demanda alors le ciel homme plutôt décontenancé par les paroles du jeune homme

\- car mère souhaite que vous soyez au courant. Et sur ces paroles ténébreuses que le jeune homme disparut devant les yeux ébahis du directeur le laissant seul face à ses questions.

Dans la petite chambre du 4 Privet drive, Harry jouait toujours autant l'elfe de maison pour le compte de son ignoble famille moldu. Il était environ 18h et Vernon Dursley, un grand homme avec une tignasse noire sur la tête qui ressemblait surtout à un cachalot du fait de son poids et de sa masse, allait bientôt rentrer chez lui et Harry savait que si il ne finissait pas ses corvées, il allait recevoir une punition. Depuis le début des vacances il attend que ses meilleurs amis, Ron(ald) Weasley et (Her)'mione Granger, viennent le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait. Son corps etait douloureux à cause des punitions hebdomadaires que lui accordait son oncle.

C'est donc dans la peur et la douleur que Harry vivait dans une minuscule chambre pleine de vieux jouets de son cousin Dudley Dursley, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais qui avait une tête pourvue d'une touffe de preview blond le faisant ressembler à un cochon. Les jours passèrent pour Harry, Son corps avait de moins en moins de forces et les crises ou les tremblements était de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes. Il était à un jour de la rentré à Poudlard et malheureusement pour lui il ne fut pas assez concentré et ne finit pas à l'heure ses corvées.

\- Garçons!! Hurla Vernon, toujours aussi incapable de faire ce qu'on lui demande! Tu vas avoir un punition dont tu vas te souvenir pour le restant de tes jours, croit-moi!!

Harry monta jusque dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, torse nu en attendant son (cher) oncle. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit Harry par les cheveux et le jeta à travers la chambre le faisant s'écraser contre le mur et, dans le même temps, lui couper le souffle. Sous la violence du coup, il resta par terre quelques secondes, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour son oncle, qui avec sa ceinture, commença à lui donner des coups les plus puissants les uns que les autres. Harry se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son avant-bras mais au bout d'une demi-heure l'inconscient lui tendait déjà les mains. Il baignait déjà dans son sang et la douleur était insupportable. Ce n'est que 2h plus tard que son oncle prit pitié de son « neveu » et l'abandonna baignant dans son sang. Harry, encore inconscient, ne vit pas sa chouette, Hedwig, revenir avec la dernière personnes qu'il aurait appelé.

10 minutes plus tard, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. C'est avec surprise que Harry se réveillera dans des draps chaud et doux. Dans un élan de peur il se leva brutalement et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Il découvrît une chambre principalement teintée de vert, de noir et d'argent. ( bref des serpentards) et poussant un petit gémissement de douleur, son CHER professeur de potion se rua (enfin presque) sur lui

\- ravis de voir que vous êtes réveillés, Hedwig est venus me voir hier soir et apparemment mon intuition était bonne. Avant que vous ne demandiez, il est 6h30 du matin.

\- merci professeur... murmura faiblement Harry

\- Albus souhaite vous voir, donc prenez ces potions et allez vous en

\- bien professeur...

Comme d'habitude les potions de Severus avait un goût ignoble mais était très efficace, il s'habilla et avant de sortir de l'antre de son professeur, il lança un dernier regard plein de regret, de remerciement, mais aussi de joie comme de tristesse et bizarrement de l'amour. Il ne le montrât pas mais il fut très touché du regard (extrêmement) parlant de son élève.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du citronné avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Il avança faiblement sa main de la porte et avant qu'il n'ai put toquez, Minerva avait ouvert la porte et avait empoigné son bras et elle le tirait désormais vers la cheminée et en peine 10s il se retrouva dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore en train de raconter son histoire ( ironie du sort car c Albus qui l'a placé là lol)

Après une matinée interminable a érrer dans les couloirs il se retrouva dans un coin du château qui lui était totalement inconnu. Modissant alors son incompétence et sa débilité un passage s'ouvrît alors sur l'un des murs. Il se stoppa, et avança dans le passage qui était d'ailleurs très bien éclairé. Il arriva dans une salle d'une beauté inqualifiable. Des couleurs des quatres fondateurs, il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier qu'il sursautât en entendant un rire chaleureux derrière lui

\- Je ne vous avez donc pas dit qu'il était spécial! J'avais raison!!

\- on a compris Godric, on a compris...

\- Godric, comme Godric Gryffondor?! Le fondateur?

-lui-même! Je te présente Salazard Serpentard, dit-il en montrant un homme avec une robe noir et verte, Rowena Serdaigle, une femme avec une robe bleu nuit et argent, Helga Poufsouffle, une femme au jolie sourire et une robe jaune et noire, Là-bas tu as Merlin, un vieil homme avec une robe grise et pour finir Morgane, une femme magnifique avec une robe bleu clair contrastant avec ses yeux couleur saphir.

-Eh bah, la vache. Mais comment je suis arrivé la?

\- Tu est la parce que tu est notre descendant. Repondit Rowena

\- et comme nous sommes les enfants de Morgane et de Merlin, tu est aussi leur descendant, fini Helga.

-Bienvenue dans le club... marmonna Salazard

\- ne devrais tu pas écrire une lettre a Dumbledore pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète lui sourit Merlin

Harry s'installa au bureau et écrit une lettre à Dumbledore et à Macgonagall pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la salle pour discuter avec ses ancêtres. Ce ne fut que quand Merlin lui rappela l'heure qu'il partit, a contrecœur de la salle pour rejoindre ces amis. Quand il arriva, il se fit agresser de question et de reproches et il leur promit de leur expliquer dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent à leur table. Pour la répartition, il y eu 3 Poufsouffles, 6 Serdaigles, 3 Serpentards et 5 Gryffondors.

Le repas commença, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron, et vers la fin du repas il y eu un bruit, horrible, tout le monde ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Quand le bruit s'arrêta, des enfants étaient apparus à côté de certains élèves et professeur et leurs tendaientune lettre. Dans une fine enveloppe avec des dorures et un nom. L'enfant me dit une seule phrase « va à la salle de l'héritage », et tandis que tous les autres se regardent ahuris, je me lève et m'apprête à partir que l'enfant me demande silencieusement de le prendre dans mes bras.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de mes ancêtres, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans le château quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Avec prudence, je m'orientais vers la voie. J'arrivais devant la précieuse salle, et avec un sourire en coin, je m'engageais dans le couloir. Je discutait avec mes ancêtre de la façon à suivre quand Merlin me signala qu'ils était tous présent devant la salle, Morgane me signala d'un signe de tête que je pouvais les laisser entrer. Arrivé dans le couloir, je remarqua que tous me tournait le dos. Je m'avançait discrètement derrière Snape

\- vous me cherchez? Di-je sur un ton qui sonnait farceur et qui fit sursauter la moitié des personnes présentes.

\- Harry!! Crièrent Hermione et Ron d'une même voie tout en lui sautant dessus

\- Puis-Je savoir quelle est cette mascarade, Potter.

\- vous pourrez posez toutes les questions que vous voudrez mais dans la salle là-bas, en montrant le couloir.

Severus s'engouffra le premier, après moi, dans le couloir. Arrivé dans la salle, je prenais la place dos à mes ancetres. Tous s'installèrent et je ricana devant la tête de mes cammarades

\- professeur, toutes les personnes qui sont ici ont reçus une lettre? Ou en manque t-il?

\- il manque seulement une personnes qui n'est pas de Poudlardet elle arrive...maintenant. Renseigna Helga

Effectivement un jeune homme au cheveux noirs ébène qui lui tombait sur la nuque, la peau pâle et des yeux rouges entra dans la salle. Severus et moi-même se tendirent brusquement en le voyant arriver et Severus m'a confirma d'un regard qu'il s'agissait de Ton Jedusor ou plus communément _Voldemort. _D'un signe de la main, je lui demanda de s'installer, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question et avec un sourire au visage.

\- avant toute chose, cette salle est secrète et donc pas un mot, Tom vous logerez ici, par sécurité ( dit-il en lui laissant un regard noir et le faisant lever les bras comme pour abandonner), et je vous présente; Godric Gryffondor, qui les salua; Salazard Serpentard, qui leur fit un signe de tête; Rowena Serdaigle, qui les salua poliment ( c la meilleure), Helga Poufsouffle, leur offrir un (très) joli sourire; Morgane, d'un de la main et Merlin d'un sourire et signe de la main.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la salle de l'héritage, et je crois que vous le connaissez sous le nom de Harry Potter mais il notre descendant. Je crois que certaines personnes ont besoins de parler, la salle à droite est libre. Finit-elle en montrant une porte dans laquelle s'engouffra Harry Severus et Tom.

\- héritier de Merlin et Morgane, bravo mon petit lion.

\- sache que les fondateurs sont les enfants de Morgane et Merlin, mon petit serpent, répondit-il sur le même ton répondait-il sur le même ton

\- Que faites vous ici, Tom?

\- un gamin m'a fait transplaner devant le couloir. Je me demande bien ce que va dire le directeur en me voyant dans les couloirs de son école?

\- rien car tu resteras dans cette salle. Les autres doivent nous attendre

\- d'accord mon petit lion dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Le faisant lever audit les yeux au ciel

Les trois sortirent de la salle et s'arrêtèrent en voyant le silence qui planait dans la salle.

\- de toute évidence ils nous attendaient petit lion

\- arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et va t'installer dans ton fauteuils avant que tu ne reçoive malencontreusement un sortilège dans les fesses, mon cher petit serpent murmura t il assez bas pour que seul Tom et Severus puisse l'entendreSeverus ricana en entendant cette phrase ce qui fit délicieusement rougir Tom. Ils furent interrompu par Morgane qui leur demanda si ils avaient ouvert leur lettres, tous répondirent négativement a par Luna qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sur chaque lettre il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique nom. Rowena leur expliqua que le nom qui était marqué était celui de leur âmes sœur, et après cette déclaration Severus et Tom s'ettouferent avec leur salives et le le sourire de Luna grandissait. Drago, Harry et Pansy était choqué et les autres ne comprenait pas, ce qui fit doucement sourir les fondateurs.

Helga leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'était les âmes sœur. Les visages de certains tombèrent ce qui amusa les fondateurs et Godric dessida qu'il était tard ( ce que personne ne contesta) et leurs dis que cette salle devenait leur salle commune et que leur chambre devaient etres partager avec leurs âmes sœur. Quand tout le monde se leva en baillant Merlin appela

\- Harry, Hermione, j'ai besoin de vous parler, venez dans le bureau. Les deux appelés se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Merlin reprit, Je vais y aller franco, Vous êtes frère et sœur.

\- QUOI!!! hurlairent les deux en meme temps. Quand

\- Hermionne, ton véritable nom est Galathée Lily Potter. Dans le coffre derrière vous, il y a une potion bleue qui pourra te rendre y'a vraie apparence. Si tu la prend maintenant, demain matin tu auras ta vrai apparence. Je vous dit bonne nuit et à demain mes enfant. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les deux enfants partirent rejoindre leurs chambres après avoir remercié Merlin

Le lendemain matin tous les occupants de la salle remarquèrent leur nouvel uniforme. Le violet et l'ambre décorait la nouvelle salle commune et ses habitants était habillé de la même couleur. Tom ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait à nouveau un uniforme et Severus était toujours habillé en noir. Léa amants découvrirent aussi des enfants, leurs enfants. Les amants ayant remarquer qu'il ne pouvais plus se séparer, Tom était obligé de suivre Harry en cours et Luna de participer aux cours de son professeur de potion.

Dans la salle commune Harry, Drago, Tomet Luna attendait l'heure du petit déjeuner. Leurs enfants dormaient encore, pour leur plus grand soulagement. L'heure arrivée, Luna se précipita vers son amant, Tom et Harry traînèrent dans les couloirs et Drago du attendre sa « petite amie ». Quand Harry passa la porte de la grande salle avec Tom derrière lui, le directeur s'étouffa faisant se retourner tous les élèves vers la direction que pointait les professeurs avec leurs baguettes. Harry et Tom s'installèrent entre leurs deux enfants. Le directeur se leva et s'approcha des quatres élèves.

\- venez dans mon bureau, tous les quatres et maintenant!!

\- bien professeur répondirent les quatres jeunes avec lassitude.

Le directeur suivit de Macgonagall, flitwick, lupin

\- Que fait tu ici, Tom.

\- J'ai été invité, et je suis de nouveau un élève.

\- quel est l'imbécile qui a fait ça? Pesta Macgonagall

\- Une histoire entre les fondateurs Merlin Morgane et la Magie je crois intervint Severus

-Je suis une imbecile, papa? Marmonna une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs

\- Tu est loin d'être un imbecile, dit Harry en se tournant vers sa fille, le directeur peut parfois raconter des bêtises.viens là, dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras alors que le jeune homme s'avançait vers son autre père.

\- Que veut tu dire Severus? Demanda Flitwick

\- longue histoire, mais si il avait voulu nous attaquer il aurais déjà fait, et puis il ne peut pas se séparer de notre « Golden boy », il sera donc surveillé 24h24

\- Je vous assure professeur, je ne vous veut aucun mal, et puis vous ne pouvez me faire de mal...

\- on verra ça Tom, répliqua sèchement Macgonagall

\- Il dit vrai, et de toute façon cela ferait du mal à trop de personnes, je ne vous laisserez pas faire. Mais pour l'heure j'ai faim alors j'aimerais mangé s'il vous plaît. Coupa Harry, plutôt froidement.

\- umh. Quels sont les noms de ses deux jeunes personnes?

\- Le jeune homme Michel Thomas Potter-Gaunt et la jeune fille Samaëlle Galathée Potter-Gaunt. Vous devriez savoir à qui ils sont. Maintenant si vous me le permettez, Harry et moi sommes attendus. S'empressa t-il de dire en trainant son amant et ses enfants hors du bureau

\- Bonjour Harry

\- Bonjour Galathée, Oh, tu est magnifique, je suis si content et tu ressemble tellement à ta mère mais tu as les yeux de ton père, rigola t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis ravi que tu le pense aussi, Potter, j'ai beaucoup de chance Coupa Drago

\- Miss...? Questionna le directeur qui venait de sortir du bureau

\- Potter, monsieur le directeur ce qui valut à toute l'assemblée de se métamorphoser en poisson.

\- Vous lui ressemblez effectivement énormément... fit-il Severus en emportant Luna derrière lui, on doit y aller, ils nous attendent

\- Harry, dépêche... prévint Tom

\- On y va, mon cher petit serpentait- en tirant Tom par le bras a travers l'attroupement d'élèves qui se trouvait devant le bureau directorial, suivi de près par leurs deux enfants

\- Ils veulent parler de quoi? Demanda Harry

\- Je crois savoir, mon cher petit lion

\- Ah, voilà les derniers. Asseyez-vous. Les salua Godric

\- Bonjour les enfants, et vous aussi Severus, nous avons à vous présenter certaines personnes.Ce sont les enfants Qui vous accompagnerons tout le temps pendant une durée indéterminée.

\- Bonjour, commencèrent des jumeaux aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, la peau pâle et des yeux verons vert et rouges brillants comme des joyaux, je me nomme Michelle galathée Potter-Jedusor, commença la fille et moi je me nomme Samaël Thomas Potter-Jedusor, finit le garçon, nous sommes les enfants de Harry Potter et de Tom Jedusor. Nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance, finirent il avant de se précipiter sur leur parents.

\- Nous sommes les jumelles Gabrielle et Urielle Potter-Malfoy, dirent deux jeunes hommes aux yeux noisettes, la peau pâle comme la porcelaine et les cheveux semblable à ceux de leur père. Enchantée.

\- Harry, t'a plusieurs amants?!

\- Ma jeune sœur du nom de Galathée Potter, tu la connais sous le nom de Hermionne Granger, Ron. Et je ne suis qu'avec Tom.

\- Ravi d'apprendre que tu as une sœur Harry.

\- Merci, mais laissons les enfants se présenter, n'est-ce pas Ron. Merci

\- Je suis Raphaël Severus Rogue-Lovegood et voici ma jeune sœur Alya Luna Rogue-Lovegood. Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à ma sœur sinon vous ne verrez pas le lendemain. Les deux enfants ressemblent beaucoup à leur mère mais les ils avaient les yeux noirs et profond de leur père.

\- Nous nous appelons Alois Claude Weasley-Zabini et Ciel Sebastian Weasley-Zabini. On vous préviens tout de suite, on aime faire des blagues, et on adore tonton Fred donc on fait comme lui. Ils étaient en tout point semblable à Ron bien qu'un peu plus grand.

\- Maintenant, il serais l'heure pour vous d'aller en cours, vous avez tous les mêmes options, vous ne serez donc pas séparable, et comme le dit le règlement, les autres maisons n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans la salle commune d'une autre maison, donc pas de visite.

C'est sur ces paroles que les étudiants sortirent de la salle commune, Harry accompagné d'un joli petit chaton.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est un couple que j'avais vraimment envie de faire et le rating M seras pour plus tard ( ou pas, a voir celon les commentaires que j'aurais) et je ne sais pas trop si je pourrais tenir un rythme régulier vu que je tiens un autre fic à côté donc je vous dit à la prochaine


End file.
